Injustice: Heroes Among Us
by Star Saber21
Summary: Heroes have always risen to the challenge. Now, in a world ruled by by corrupted heroes. It is time for new Heroes to take up the fight and save the world.
1. Kevin 11

**Welcome ladies and gentlemen to my Injustice story. Injustice: Heroes Among Us. Now I'm sure you've read stories like this before but heres how it will go. Each chapter will be a fight between two characters, the selected Hero and a villain from the game. Beginning with a short character bio and ending with a special ending for the Hero.**

 **There are three main aspects to these fights.**

 **1\. Its Heroes only.**

 **2\. There will be dialog and banter between the fighters and in some cases a special ending to the fight.**

 **3\. The character endings will be good, unlike some in the game which were terrible.(Spoiler Alert) Raven, Trigon is freed. Wonder Woman, all metahumans wiped out. Shazam, justice league infected by random virus. Green Lantern, that Abin Sur mystery.**

 **I'm not trying to gripe about it but I personally found several of the endings to be extremely disappointing. I have several fights lined up so I'm afraid I wont be accepting any requests.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Injustice, DC or any of the characters appearing in this story.**

 **Injustice: Heroes Among Us**

 **Kevin 11 has fought on the side of both good and evil. He has been redeemed and corrupted, enemy and friend, hero and monster. Once a deadly enemy to Ben 10 but now best friend and trusted ally, Kevin is now one of Earths protectors. Having found a parallel Earth under the tyranny of a fallen hero, and knowing more than anyone what a corrupted hero was capable of, Kevin set out to stop Superman, free this Earth and its people.**

Within the Insurgency base, Kevin's car speeds in before skidding to a halt, Kevin steps out in his Rooters uniform. He holds up a piece of Nth metal and absorbs it, his entire body becomes metal. "This is gonna be fun."

In space Black Adam flies down and lands at the other side of the area with his arms crossed. "I have returned."

The two fighters size each other up.

"Black Adam right? I gotta say I'm not impressed." Kevin said.

Adam narrowed his eyes "Insolence brat! You dare address the ruler of Kahndaq with such disrespect."

"Yeah, I dare." Kevin smirked.

"I wield the powers of the Gods!" Adams fists crackle with lightning.

Kevin wasn't intimidated. "If that's supposed to scare me, then your even lamer than I thought."

"ENOUGH!" Adam shouted. "This place shall be your tomb!"

"Bring it old man." Kevin challenged.

The fight begins. Kevin ran forward, his hands morphing into maces, he strikes Black Adam with a couple powerful hits before kicking him in the chest knocking him on his back. Kevin charges at him as he get up but Adam slams the ground creating the Lightning Cage, which Kevin runs into and is knock back to the ground. Adam throws a Lightning Bomb where Kevin lands, just as he gets up it explodes sending him into the air before falling down again.

"You are not my equal." Adam taunted.

Kevin gets to his feet, morphing his hands into hammers, he raises them both above his head and slams them down on the ground, sending a shockwave along the ground. It hits Adam knocking him backwards. Kevin charges forward and jumps into the air, he bring both feet down and Adams face pushing him back. He then jumped up grabbing the overhead gas pipe pulling it down , spraying the gas in Adams face stunning him. Taking advantage of this opening, Kevin morphed his hand back into a mace before pulling it back and punching Adam and sending him flying and through the stone wall.

Adam smashes through another wall before hitting the ceiling of a tunnel and falling to the floor. He stands up only to be hit by a large excavation drill, which blades damage him as it continues to drill thought the stone. It finally blasts him through the wall and he lands inside Lex's Lab.

Kevin arrived just as Adam recovered "You ready to give up yet? Please say no." Kevin said.

"A lucky strike and you think you've won?" Adam scoffed. "You know my name, but you clearly have no idea who I am."

Kevin narrowed his eyes. "I know exactly who you are. Someone who was given great power to protect people. But instead you abused your power and used it to enslave the planet."

"My rule brings order to chaos." Adam said.

"Order? Try slavery." Kevin countered. "No amount of power gives you the right."

"What do you know of Power?" Adam Asked.

"Everything!" Kevin snapped. "I know what power can do, it can corrupt you, turn you into a monster and hurt the innocent, the people you care about. So now I'm gonna take you down and then, I'm going after your boss."

"You speak as if you will walk away from this fight." with that Adam charged.

Before he could attack, Kevin's hand grew five times its normal size and stretched out grabbing him. Kevin lifted him in the air over his head before slamming him down on the ground, then pulling him along the floor before letting go and letting him skip away. Kevin's hand returned to normal size, "That was just a warm up."

Back Adam recovers and uses Black Magic, multiple storm clouds appear Around Kevin before each blasts him with lightning and knocking him to the ground.

Adam closed the distance between them as Kevin stood up and attacked with Lightning Storm, but Kevin clasps his hands together morphing them into a large shield. The lightning strikes the shield viscously but does no damage.

When the lightning stopped the shield morphed away and Kevin's hands became serrated swords. He unleashed several quick slashes until Adam broke the combo and a wager was made.

"I will not be defeated by the likes of you!" Adam declared.

"Big words, think you can back em up?" Kevin challenged.

Black Adam flies at Kevin who charges. Adam drives both feet forward for a double kick while Kevin's fist tripled in size as he punched. The two attacks met creating a blinding flash of light and when it passes Black Adam is thrown back. Kevin decides its time to end this fight and unleashes his supermove.

Kevin dashes forward driving both fists into Adams chest stunning him. He then grabs Adam by the shoulders and uses his absorbing powers to drain some of Adams life energy, including some of magic power. Kevin's eyes and hands flashed with the magic lightning as he realised Adam. Shifting his hands into hammers, Kevin slammed them both into each side of Adams head making him stumble back. Shifting them to maces, he swung an uppercut knocking Adam upwards, when he fell back down Kevin knocked him back with the other mace. Finally morphing them to blades, Kevin crossed them in front of him and channelled the power into the blades which crackled with power. He swung them sending an large X make lightning towards Adam, blasting him across the room, he stood up only to fall to his knees defeated.

"That was fun." Kevin's armor faded away, he got into his car and drove off. As he drove, didn't notice when a spark of lightning appeared at his fingers.

 **Kevin fought his way through Superman's regime before finally facing and defeating the Man of Steel himself. Discovering he still retained some of the Magic Lightning he had absorbed from Black Adam, Kevin used it to revive the fallen Shazam, and met young Billy Batson. Ashamed of his part in the regime, Billy turned himself in to be locked up as well, however Kevin requested leniency for the young boy, knowing more than anyone that some people deserve a second chance. Leniency was granted, as Shazam, he would serve his punishment through repairing the damage done and restoring order. Kevin returned to his own world and immediately went to see his girlfriend Gwendolyn, but he found her sitting on her bed with a deep expression. When he asked her what was wrong she stood up, took his hand and placed it on her stomach. Kevin's eyes widened and Gwendolyn smiled with tears in her eyes, he smiled before pulling her into a kiss. A whole new chapter had begun, not just for the alternate Earth, but for the parents to be.**


	2. A-Bomb

**Disclaimer: I do not own Injustice, DC or any of the characters appearing in this story.**

 **Injustice: Heroes Among Us**

 **Rick Jones was in the wrong place at the wrong time, namely the desert during the testing of an experimental Gamma bomb. Rick was saved by Bruce Banner who as a result was caught in the blast and became the Incredible Hulk. Since that day Rick has been Hulks best friend and always has the big guy's back when someone called Hulk a monster. He even created a wed series to highlight the Hulks heroic exploits. But one day while trying to help Hulk in battle, Rick has caught in a explosion of Gamma energy transforming him into a blue, armored skinned Hulk. Taking the name A-Bomb, with his new super strength, impenetrable armor and camouflage abilities, Rick is now a member of the Agents of S.M.A.S.H., and the one who came up with the name. Fighting Hulk sized threats too big for other heroes. Now A-Bomb puts his armored skin to the test as he sets out to smash Superman's Regime and save the world.**

A pair of sunglasses floated into the Throne room of Atlantis. "Check it out." A-Bomb uncomoflages to show hes flexing his muscles, "Awesome." he removes his sunglasses and tosses them aside.

Regime Aquaman swims alongside multiple sharks before bursting out of the water and into the throne room.

"Atlantis!" A-Bomb exclaimed looking around. "I gotta say this place is pretty sweet."

"Insolent monster," Aquaman said. "You dare enter my throne room."

"Sorry you majesty, I tried to make an appointment, but you've got no secretary." A-Bomb laughed.

"Laugh while you can," Aquaman pointed his trident at him. "You will die here."

"Ooohh, a big fork! I'm so scared. That's sarcasm by the way, just in case you guys don't have it down here," Rick pointed out. He tapped his armored chest, "My armor is strong enough to stop a giant Vibranium drill, so I think it can handle what ever you throw at me."

Aquaman raised an eyebrow, "Vibranium?"

"Oh wait your Earth doesn't have Vibranium." Rick realised his boast was lost on him. "It's a big deal, so do yourself a favour, drop the over sized cutlery and give up."

"Cutlery?" Aquaman narrowed his eyes. "You have an armoured skull that protects nothing. This is the Trident of Poseidon!"

"Poseidon?" Rick blinked "Wait, is this a, weapon of the Gods short of thing?"

"Precisely." Author held up the trident, "With this I control the sea and storms."

A-Bomb was reminded of Thor's hammer Mjolnir, "Okay, that could be a problem."

"It shall be your death!" Aurthor snapped.

Aquaman made the first move and threw his trident, it struck Rick knocking him off his feet before it reappeared in Aquaman's hands. He charged to keep up the attack, but A-Bomb recovered and curled up into his ball form. Aquaman used Trident Rush but the rapid strikes had no effect against him.

A-Bomb uncurled, jumping in the air and kicking Author in the face. When he landed he delivered a series of punches pushing the king backwards before kicking him into the large throne, smashing off it and landing on his face. Aquaman recovered and used Water Shield, which blocked Rick's attacks. When it passed Aquaman grabbed A-Bomb and kicked his legs out from under him, twisting him around before he fell on his back. Aquaman stabbed his trident into Rick's chest and called down a lightning bolt before shoving him along the ground away from him.

A-Bomb curled into his wrecking ball again and spun, quickly charging forward slamming into Aquaman and knocking him into the air. Aquaman got to his feet but was quickly grabbed by Rick who turned him upside down before jumping and slamming Aquaman's face into the ground.

Aquaman got up to attack, but Rick pulls out his Gamma Rocket launcher from behind his back and fires, blasting him off his feet. A-Bomb rushes in to press his advantage and landed a couple of punches before Aquaman broke the combo and a wager was made.

"Just another monster to slay." Aquaman readied his trident.

"Just another fish to fry." A-Bomb took a running stance.

Aquaman charges forward, while A-Bomb runs a few steps before turning into a rolling wrecking ball. The two attacks met creating a blinding flash of light and when it passes A-Bomb is thrown back.

"I gotta hand it to you man." Rick said as he got to his feet. "You're a lot tougher than I thought."

"I have faced villains, monsters, Gods and have defeated them all." Aquaman pointed his trident at him. "And I will not be defeated by you."

"Then why are you helping Super Psycho?" Rick asked.

"Atlantis's safety is guaranteed, so long as Superman is granted use of our army." Aquaman said. "As king I do what I must to ensure my kingdoms survival."

"King?" Rick raised an eyebrow. "Your acting like his henchmen and spoiler alert, henchmen always get a beat down." He punched his palm.

"You dare mock me?" He narrowed his eyes. "I am Aquaman. King and defender of Atlantis!"

"Yeah, your pretty hardcore." A-Bomb admitted. "Then do the right thing and help us save the world, not help him take it over."

"ENOUGH!" Author shouted. "I am the King of Atlantis! I Answer to no one!" With that he charged.

A-Bomb jumped over him and blasted him in the back with his Gamma Rocket launcher knocking him onto the ground. Arthur got up and grabbed the sphere of water and threw it at A-Bomb knocking him backwards.

Aquaman prepared to use his super move, but A-Bomb hit the water tank behind him, breaking it open and unleashing a giant wave of water knocking Aquaman back.

A-Bomb saw his chance activates his own super move. He shoves Arthur back before cloaking himself. Aquaman looks around and sees nothing, but something taps him on the shoulder. He turns and is punched in the face a couple of times. Then kneed in the gut, before being lifted into the air and slammed on the ground a couple of times. A-Bomb uncloaks in the air above him, "A-Bombs away!" curls into his wrecking ball form and hits Aquaman like a falling cannonball. Aquaman gets up only to fall to his knees in defeat.

A-Bomb's floating cameras descended, having recorded the whole thing. They zoomed in on Rick, "You have the right to remain Smashed!" With that A-Bomb camouflages, disappearing from sight.

 **After his victory against the Regime, A-Bomb returned home to his Earth. But rather than seek celebration, he went after what he wanted most, he travelled to Attilan to his girlfriend Crystal. When he found her, he took her in his arms and knew he never wanted to let her go. One thing he'd learned from Superman's loss was that life was too short and to unpredictable, so he had to seize it. He went down on one knee and with a diamond he'd obtained on the other Earth, asked Crystal to marry him. With tears of joy she accepted. One year later, on the very beach where they first met, surrounded by Inhumans, Superheroes, his fellow Smashers, friends and family, Rick and Crystal became man and wife. Crystal's dress seemed to make her glow and as A-Bomb kissed the bride, he knew things could only get better from here.**


	3. Spider-Man

**Disclaimer: I do not own Injustice, DC or any of the characters appearing in this story.**

 **Injustice: Heroes Among Us**

 **Peter Parker was an ordinary high school student until one genetically enhanced spider bite changed everything. Taking the name Spider-Man, he set out to change his fortune and improve his life. That is until one act of inaction resulted in the death of a loved one. Now Spider Man protects the innocent as one of Earths greatest heroes, driven by his Uncle Ben's words. "With great power, comes great responsibility." Now the web slinger faces what may be his greatest challenge yet. Defeating Superman, stopping his regime and saving the Earth.**

On the streets of Metropolis, Spider-Man swung in on his web-lines before jumping and landing on the street. "Its your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man!"

Assault on Arkham Killer Frost floats in on a blizzard wind, dispelling it before landing.

"You're the one who took down all those soldiers?" Frost said in disbelief. "I was expecting something a little more impressive."

"Hmm," Spidey placed a hand under his chin. "Hot, and yet so cold. By any chance were you ever a cheerleader?"

"A chatty hero? Haven't killed one of those in I while." She smiled. "This is gonna be fun."

"Oh I'm shaking." Spidey mocked. "What are you gonna do, sing Frozen songs at me?"

Killer frost went from amused to enraged. She fired a blast of ice at Spider-Man who had to lean backwards and let the ice fly over him. "Okay not a fan of the movie." He stood up right, "my mistake."

Frost threw two ice daggers at Spider-Man who jumped over them and shot a web-line, swing through the air, before jumping towards Frost and kicking her in the face. Spidey landed several quick punches before Killer Frost raised her chilled hands, when his punch made contact, Spidey was flash frozen by her Frostbite move.

Killer Frost delivered a powerful kick, shattering the ice and knocking Spidey onto his back. As he got up, Frost used Iceberg, a large ice spike shoots up under Spidey and impaling him before breaking apart. Spider-Man recovers and fires several web-bullets at Frost to push her back. He then fired a blast of webbing that wrapped around her, trapping her. Spidey jumped over Frost before jumping again, grabbing the hovering car and slammed it down onto her. Spidey pressed his advantage and before she could recover, he kicked her so hard, she flew into a building.

Frost smashed through several floors at high speed before smashing through the building wall and landing on a roof top.

As Frost got up, she started to laugh. "I don't believe it."

"What that your losing?" Spider-Man mocked. "Believe it."

"No," Frost smiled. "I think I'm starting to like you."

Spider-Man was surprised. "Wow, this is new. Its not often villains get how charming I am."

"Make jokes." You have no idea how much worse things just got for you." she said.

Frost jumps grabbing the hovering sentry bot over her head and threw it at Spider-Man, knocking him back as it exploded. As he got up Frost grabs Spidey, floating into the air and freezing him. "You're a beautiful man." She throws him into the ground breaking the ice. "Think I'll keep you."

Spider-Man shivered before picking himself up. "Wait, keep me?"

"Its been a while since a man didn't just fall too pieces the moment I started getting a little rough." Frost said. "But you'll last me a long time."

"Okay, now I've got chills" Spidey admitted.

Frost smiled, "You ain't seen nothing yet."

Spider-Man moved to attack but Killer Frost used Black Ice, sliding along the ground on a trail of ice and knocking Spidey into the air. She quickly turned and threw two ice daggers which hit him as he fell, knocking him away. Spidey got to his feet and shot a web-line, swing through the air but Frost jumped and kicked him out of the sky. He quickly got up and grabbed her, pushing her back and shooting a webbing her feet, before pulling her off her feet and slamming her back on the ground.

Spider-Man continued to attack with a series of punches before Frost broke the combo and a wager was made.

"I'll freeze your head and shatter it!" Killer Frost gathered the cold in her hands.

"Still warmer than the cheerleaders back home." Spider-Man crouched down.

Frost flew forward while Spidey shot a web-line and swung towards her. She thrust her icy hands forward and he raised both feet for a kick. The two attacks met creating a blinding flash of light and when it passes Killer Frost is thrown back.

Frost gets up and summons another iceberg, Spidey jumps over it and shoots web-bullets down at her. Killer Frost rushes forward and uses Flash Frozen, Freezing Spidey before striking him, shattering the ice and knocking him backwards.

Spider-Man recovers to see Filler Frost kick him into the giant sign, which he bounced off before hitting another drone. This sent him smashing through the floor, continuing to smashing through each floor as he plummeted before finally landing inside the museum

Spidey let out a pained groan. "Did anybody get the licence plate on that building?"

Killer Frost entered as Spider-Man got up. "You don't break easy. I like that."

"Yep," Spidey stretched his sore back, "Its one of my top five qualities."

"That mouth might be a problem, you better be hot under that mask." Frost said.

"Look, I'm flattered and yes I have spent time with the odd, bad girl." Spidey admitted. "But I think we should just be enemies."

"Then this will be even more fun, for me." she charged at him.

Spidey shot webbing all around himself creating a web-dome. Frosts attacks did no damage and a few seconds later, the dome exploded outwards and Knocked Frost backwards.

"I've got plenty of tricks left." Spidey focused his Spider-Sense, combined with his enhanced speed and reflexes, time seemed to slow down for him.

Frost slides at him with Black Ice, but Spidey easily jumps over her and fires web-bullets upon landing. He presses his advantage by grabbing her, pushing her back and shooting a webbing at her feet, before pulling her off her feet and slamming her back on the ground behind him.

She gets up and as Spider-Man charges, time seems to be normal again. Spidey swings a punch, but Frost raised her arms and her Frostbite ability and Spidey was frozen when he made contact. She kicked him, shattering the ice and knocking him on his back. She prepared her super move, "Your mine!"

Spider-Man quickly back flipped, just avoided the three ice spikes that burst from the ground beneath him. "Sorry, just not ready for that kind of commitment." Spider-Man then used his own super move.

Spidey shoots a web at Killer Frost trapping her, then jumps at her while firing webs upwards. He punches her twice before somersault kicking her off her feet, lands on his hands and drove both feet into her and sent her upwards into large web. She struggled but then her eyes widened to see Spider-Man pulling back a large web slingshot, loaded with a bolder sized ball of webbing. He let go and it flew through the air smashing into Frost with enough force to tear her out of the web. Killer Frost hit's the ground hard, shes gets up only to fall to her knees, defeated.

Spider-Man shoots several webs upwards before shooting a web-line and jumps upwards. Spidey let out a relaxed sigh as he lay back in his web hammock. "Compliments of your friendly neighbourhood me."

 **Spider-Man defeated Superman and the entire world cheered, while he enjoyed it he still had to return to his Earth. What the wall crawler did not know is that many on the newly freed Earth saw him not just as a hero, but as an inspiration. A year later Spider-Man was attacked by a large group of his enemies. Suddenly a portal opened and through it came a small army of new heroes, the joined with Spider-Man and together they defeated the villains. The new heroes introduced themselves as people of the Alternate Earth he had freed and who were inspired by him. Taking him back to their Earth, Spider-Man saw it had been rebuilt and in the center of Metropolis, stood a statue of the web slinger. He was honered, but asked for only one thing. Now at the base of the statue their now stood a plaque, with a code for all heroes to live by. With great power, comes great responsibility.**


	4. Casey Jones

**This fight has a special ending, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Injustice, DC or any of the characters appearing in this story.**

 **Injustice: Heroes Among Us**

 **Casey Jones was a somewhat normal teenager with a passion for hockey. Then one day he met April O'Niel and that meeting opened a whole new world for him. He discovered ninjas, mutants and even aliens. Seeing his city in danger Casey suited up, armed with homemade weaponry, Casey set out to clean up the streets. A trusted friend and ally of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Casey Jones works to take down whoever or whatever threatens his home or his friends.**

In Arkhan Asylum. A figure loads up with several pieces of sporting gear. Before stepping out of the Shadows. "Pain 101 is now in session. Your instructor, Casey Jones." he pulled his mask down and gripped his hockey stick.

At the other side of the arena, Arkham series Joker used a dead cop as a puppet. "Look out Joker, this one looks kinda tough. Really? I think you underestimate me." he dropped the body.

"Man you are one creepy clown." Casey said.

"Who doesn't love a clown?" Joker struck a pose. "Hmm," he tapped his knife against his cheek. "Haven't seen your skull around here before. New to Gotham?"

"Yeah. Heard this city had an overflow of criminal scum." Casey explained. "Sounded like fun."

Joker gave his twisted grin. "Oh it's a colourful place isn't it?"

"And lucky me. My first night out, I find the Joker. The psycho killer clown himself." Casey said.

"My dear boy your too kind." Joker took a bow. "Always happy to meet a fan of my work. But I'm afraid I don't do autographs."

"I'm no fan freak." Casey narrowed his eyes. "But I will take some souvenirs. All the teeth I'm about to knock outta that ugly face." He raised his hockey stick threateningly.

To his surprise the clown just laughed. "Oh," he wiped away a tear, "it does this old clown's heart good to see such violence in the youth of today."

Casey shuddered, "Okay freak. Time for talk is over."

"Agreed!" Joker grinned twirling his knife in his hand. "Let the show begin!"

Casey raced forward striking Joker with his hockey stick a couple of times before kicking him into the statue in the middle of the room. Joker got up and pulled out his gun, shooting Casey and making him step back.

"Nice shot. My turn." Faster than the eye could see Casey hit three pucks right at Joker, each one hitting him between the eyes.

Joker dropped a can of laughing gas and kicked it towards Casey, but he jumped to avoid it and grabbed the overhead pipe connecting to Mr Freeze's cell. The pipe broke, spraying Joker and freezing him. Casey jumped over the frozen clown and with powerful swing, Casey knocked the Joker forwards, smashing through a door and into a cell wall.

Before he could recover, Scarecrow attacked by injecting him with his fear toxin. Joker screamed as the cell walls were torn away to reveal a giant Scarecrow inside a swirling vortex. Crane slammed his fist down on Joker making him bounce into the air where Scarecrow stabbed him with his needles before slamming him into the ground. Joker screamed as he went through the ground in a flash of light, before hitting the floor of the mess hall.

As Casey caught up he found Joker laughing. He let out a frustrated groan. "What are you laughing at now?"

"Its funny," the Joker began. "But you remind me of someone. I just couldn't place it but now I've got it. The Robin sequel. Oh he was a little ball of rage just waiting to pop. Such a shame he had to go."

"What are you talking about?" Casey asked.

"Well he was scrappy, but one merciless beating with a crowbar and being trapped in an exploding building and he just drops." Joker began chuckling, "But I'll give him this, it was one hell of a show!" He threw his head back and laughed insanely.

With an angry yell Casey charged at Joker, who tossed a chattering teeth in front of Casey which turned into several at his feet. "What the?" was all he could say before they exploded sending him into the air, before falling back to the ground. Casey gets up only to be struck down again by jokers crowbar. The clown repeatedly strikes him with the crowbar, the final swing knocked him away.

Casey groaned painfully as he got up and the joker laughed. "Yes, just like that! Only slower. You know, so you can enjoy the moment."

Jones didn't respond. He cracked the tendons in his neck, then switched his hockey stick for a baseball bat and a cricket bat. "Funs over. GOONGALA!"

He attacked with quick strikes pushing Joker backwards. Then jumped back, tearing the stone face off the pillar and throwing it Joker, knocking on his back. The clown got back up and shoved the pig on the meat hook into Casey making him stumble back. Joker fired a stream of acid from his flower but Casey raised his hockey blocker glove to shield himself. "Nice toy. Heres mine!" He activated his taser and shocked Joker knocking him back. Casey shot three more pucks at Joker pushing him back. Then dashed forward, performing a hockey tackle and knocking Joker onto his back, as he tried to get up Casey jumped in the air before bringing both bats down on Joker knocking him back further.

Joker got up just in time to see Casey knock him back through the doors, into the Rec-room where he bumped into Killer Croc who grabbed him and threw him forward onto Penguin's umbrella. Joker stumbled backwards towards Two-Face, who grabbed a TV and bashed in on the clowns head. He stumbled forwards only to be smacked in the face by Riddler's staff and then Croc punched him out of the Rec-room and back into the cell block.

"Guess they weren't too happy to see you." Casey mocked.

"Oh those guys." Joker chuckled. "They hit because they care." He pulls out his gun and shoots Casey before he tossed more chattering teeth in front of him. But this time Casey jumped over the teeth hitting Joker with a drop kick before switching back to his hockey stick and attacking a with strong hits before Joker broke the combo and a wager was made.

"This is gonna be fun!" Joker pulled a crowbar out of his jacket.

"Yeah, for me!" Casey readied his hockey stick.

Joker runs forwards screaming while Casey skates towards him. The two weapons collide creating a blinding flash of light and when it passes Joker is thrown back.

Having enough of this psycho clown, Casey activates his super move.

He throws a spray can that explodes in Joker's face stunning him. Casey's skates snap onto his shoes, he grabbed a baseball bat and he charged. "GOONGALA!" He swung the bat so hard it breaks when it hit's the clowns face. He skids to a stop, grabs a cricket bat and swung it at the back of Joker's knees, knocking him forward. Casey grabs Joker's collar, activated his taser and jammed it into the clowns spine. As the clown fried, Casey pulled out a photon puck, activated it and stuffed it in Jokers mouth. He retracted the taser and rolled in from of Joker while grabbing a hockey stick from his back. Joker looked up to see Casey hit him with enough force to knock him into the air. The puck explodes smashing Joker into the ground. He stood up only to fall to his knees defeated.

"Class dismissed." Casey said.

Despite his defeat the Joker kept laughing. Narrowing his eyes Casey marched over and struck him repeatedly with his hockey stick. "STOP! LAUGHING!" He knocked Joker on his back.

"HAHAHA!" the clown kept going. "Oh what fun! Let me tell ya kid, you've got some real talent. And believe me, I know talent. HAHAHA!"

Jokers laugh was starting to get to Casey and drove the end of his hockey stick into Joker's gut to take the wind out of him. "Shut up! Or I swear I gonna put you down!"

"Well then," Joker slid something over to Casey. He looked down to see it was the gun. "Your gonna need something better than bunch of sticks." Casey picked up the gun and looked at it. "Come on," Joker said. "Whats the alternative? Send me to jail?" Joker chuckled. "You know that doesn't work. I go to jail, escape, kill people, rinse and repeat. It's the one joke that never gets old!" he threw his head back and laughed.

Casey kicked Joker in the face and pointed the gun at his face. "I SAID SHUT UP!"

Joker propped himself up on his elbows. "First time? This is gonna be good." he said in sick glee. "Go on, shoot! You know you want to."

Casey looked the Joker right in his insane eyes. Then flipped the gun and pistol whipped him with it. "Rigged to blow if its fired." he stated.

Joker spat out some blood, "You've heard this one before huh?"

"Giving a guy a gun so he can kill you with it?" Casey tossed the gun aside. "That's not crazy, just stupid."

"Well, you cant blame an clown for trying." With that, Joker threw his knife at Casey, but he raised his arm and the knife stuck into his hockey blocker glove.

Casey moved the glove and glared at the Joker before pulling back his hockey stick and hitting Joker in the face so hard, several teeth flew out of his mouth and knocking him out cold.

"Your material bites." Casey pulled the knife out of his glove and held it out in front of him. "Casey Jones out!" With that he dropped it on the ground and walked away, just as the police arrived.

 **Casey Jones succeeded in his mission to topple Superman's Regime, but some of his followers continued to fight the Insurgency. In one such battle, Casey was ambushed by Shazam and Black Adam who both called down their magic lightning on him to kill him. But to their shock, Casey was imbued with the Magic Lightning becoming a new Champion. With his new powers, Casey defeated the remains of the Regime. Returning home his friends were in awe at his knew powers, especially Mikey. All was well until a fleet of Triceratons came to invade Earth. Even with his new power, Casey was only one man but then he realised, he wasn't alone. He shared his power with the turtles, April, and Master Splinter. Together they met the invasion head on and they would teach the Triceratons to fear the thunder.**


	5. Iron Man

**Disclaimer: I do not own Injustice, DC or any of the characters appearing in this story.**

 **Injustice: Heroes Among Us**

 **Tony Stark, inventor, billionire, playboy, genius, philanthropist. His life was changed forever when terrorists, using his weapons, wounded him. Choosing a new path, Tony created an advanced suit of armor powered by his arc reactor technology and became the Invincible Iron Man. Tony continued to build new armors, so powerful he fight some of the most powerful beings on Earth and beyond. Now Iron Man puts his metal to the test as he fight to free an alternate Earth from the Man of Steel's regime.**

On the Watchtowers bridge, Tony causually walked forward, "JARVIS." A moment later, pieces of his armor flew in, attaching themselves to his body and connecting to each other. The faceplate flew attaching to the helmet, completing the Avengers Assemble Mark 50 armor assembly and the Arc Reactor glowed brightly.

 _"Assembly complete Sir."_

"Thank you JARVIS."

On the other side of, a portal opens as Regime Cyborg walks out. He shifts his poral device back to his fist and takes a fighting stance.

"Impressive." Tony said as he scaned his opponent. "Promethium exo-skeleton merged with the organic components, and a portal control system to boot. Full marks for the tech, the presentation could use some work."

"Real funny." Cyborg wasn't amused. "This is gonna go one of two ways. You give up, or I smash that armor and your skull."

"Hmm," Iron Man tapped his chin. "Don't care for those options at all. So I'll take C," he took a fighting stance. "None of the above."

Cyborg narrowed his eye. "More fun for me then."

Tony raised his hand fired a repluser plast, hitting Cyborg and making him step back. Cyborg shot a grapple line ahead which pulled him forward into the air, where he kicked Iron Man in the face. He shifted his arm into a Nova Blaster and blasts Tony pushing him back before upper cutting him with Power Fist and knocking him on his back. Getting up, Tony grabbed a mobile sentry bot and threw it at Cyborg, it exploded knocking him on his back. Pressing his advantage, Tony fired several missles from his shoulders the hit Cyborg as he got up and exploded knocking him down again.

He moves in but Cyborg gets up and Techo Tackles him into the ground before firing his Nova Blaster into his chest, making him skid backwards.

Iron Man gets up and shoots a Power Clamp, restraining Cyborg and preventing him from moving. Iron Man moved in as he struggled and pulled his arm back and struck with a plam strike slash repluser blast, sending Cyborg flying backwards, crashing through several spaceships, knocking the last one over. He then fell several stories onto a giant fan, he looked up to see the ship fall on him, crashing through the fan and dropping him into the Reactor.

Iron Man down into the room. "We done here?"

"You think I cant take a hit?" Cyborg stood up. "I've had worse fighting car thieves."

"Yeah, who you fought with the Titans." Tont said.

"Don't you say their name!" Cyborg snapped.

"Sensitive subject?" Tont asked. "Well at least you keep up the good fight. Taking away peoples freedom and killing."

Cyborg grabs Irom Man and slams his transformed arm into his guy shocking him before tossing him over his shoulder.

Cyborg activates his super move.

His metal fist grows and he punches Iron Man stunning him. Cyborg's upper body and arms transforms into a giant laser cannon which blasted Tony with a massive enrgy beam. Cyborg turns up the power, intensifying the blast and blowing Iron Man back.

"That's a new one." Tony groaned as he got back up.

"Theres plenty more where that came from!" Cyborg fired two missles from his back and guided them down at Tony. But he flew forwards, doging the missles and hitting Cyborg with with two repluser blasts. He delivered several punches before Cyborg broke the combo and a wager was made.

"Without that armor your nothing!" Cyborgs arm transforms into his Nova Blaster "

"I'd still have my humanity." Tony countered.

Cyborg charges while Iron Man flies at him, his Arc reactor glowing brightly. Cyborg fires his Nova blaster as Tony fires his Unibeam. The two attacks met creating a blinding flash of light and when it passes both of them are thrown back.

Iron Man fired missles but Cyborg fired a grapple line overhead, pulling him up and over the missles. Tony flew upwards and fired a Unibeam, blasting Cyborg out of the sky.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your friends." Tony said as he approached him. But your smart enough to know they'd never aprove of what your doing." He stopped in front Cyborg. "The Titans were your family. When you lost them you followed those you looked up to. Too full of grief and anger to to see when things went too far. Victor," he reached out his hand. "Help me end this, for them."

Cyborg looked and Tony's hand for moment, but closed his eye and yelled before blasting Iron Man with his Sonic Disrupter.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT THEM! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THEM!" He shouted. "If things were always this way they'd still be alive!"

"And trying to stop you." Tony said. "But now that's my job."

Seeing he wasn't going to get through to Victor, Iron Man used his own super move.

Tony flew at Cyborg knocking him back, while sending a signal to Veronica in space who released several large metl parts. Tony flew upwards and the parts down attaching to him. Cyborg got up as a shadow loomed over him, he looked up to see the Hulk Buster standing before him. Irom Man punched Cyborg through the air before flying after him, grabbing him and digging a trench with Cyrborgs body as they went. When he stopped, the armour's Mirco-Punching Repeater delivered multiple punches to Cyborks face. Iron Man flew upwards and tossed Cyborg before blasting him with a massive unibeam from his chest Arc Reactor.

Cyborg hit the ground hard as the Hulk Buster armor detaches and slies away and Iron Man lands. Cyborg tries to get up but falls to his knees in defeat.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to atend." With that Iron Man flew off. Later he was on a yacht, still in his armor, carrying a marini in each hand. He handed one to Pepper Pots, who was sunbathing in a bikini.

"Your on time for once." Pepper smiled as they toasted their drinks.

 **With Superman's Regime defeated, Iron Man gained the the spoils of war. Within Superman's Fortress of Solitude, Tony learned from it and using the Kryptonian technology, he removed all of the shrapnel from his body and he no longer required an Arc Reactor in his chest to keep him alive. He then forged his most powerful armor yet, The Alpha Armor. Strong enough to match a Kryptonian, personal teleportor, full life support system weapons powerful enough to destroy a moon. Powered by a next generation Arc Reactor, capable of harnessing the solar energy of the sun foir near limitless power. Iron Man was now among the most powerful of Earths Heroes and Kryptonite to all evil villains.**


	6. Thor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Injustice, DC or any of the characters appearing in this story.**

 **Injustice: Heroes Among Us**

 **Thor God of Thunder, Son of Odin and prince of Asgard. Of all his titles, he is proudest to call himself an Avenger, a member of Earths Mightiest Heroes. He watches over Migard to keep it and the mortals safe, and should evil rise from this realm or any other, he will strike it down with his enchanted hammer Mjolnir. When Heimdall glimced a Midgard under the control of a tyrannical Superman, Thor knew he had to intervene.**

Dark storm clouds cover the sky while thunder and lightning rage. Lightning flashed brightly and Earths Mightiest Heroes Thor descended from the sky, twirling Mjolnir over his head until he landed within the Fortress of Solitude. "I would have words with thee."

Three Regime soldiers have their weapons ready, but then Regime Superman floats down. "Superman? Hes got this." with that they left the area.

"When Raven told me she sensed Thor breaking into my fortress, I almost thought she was joking." Superman said.

"So you are this Superman who conquered this world." Thor said.

Superman narrowed his eyes. "Not Conquer, savoir. I've perfected this world."

"Saviour? You enslaved Migards people and rule them through fear." Thor pointed his hammer at him. "You were once this realms greatest champion. To see how far you have fallen is shameful."

"How dare you!" Superman snapped. "You think you can judge me?"

"I have not come to judge, I have come to battle!" He spun Mjolnir. "Have at thee!"

Thor threw his hammer, striking Superman and knocking him on his back. The High Councillor got up and closed the distance with Flying Punch, knocking Thor down. The Thunderer recovered as Kal-El moved in and grabbed him, tossing him upwards before spinning Mjolnir, creating a blast of wind that knocked Superman backwards. Thor moves in but Superman jumps, grabbing a suspended crystal and throws it at Thor knocking him back.

Thor raised his hammer firing lightning into the sky, seconds later multiple lightning blots struck Superman stunning him. Thor moved in and knocked Kal-El into Doomsday, who punched him back to Thor who swung Mjolnir, knocking him across the room. Superman gets up fires his heat vision knocking Thor down and jumps up using Flying Ground Smash, flying down at Thor as he got up and drove both fists into him, knocking him down again.

Superman was tired of this and used his super move. He flies in grabbing Thor and delivers an uppercut so strong it sends him out of the atmosphere. Superman flies up ahead of him, clasps his hands together and brings them down on Thor, sending him plummeting back down towards Earth in a fire ball. Thor hit the ground hard, but he gets to his feet.

"You are indeed strong," Thor admitted. "But the Son of Odin shall not fall so easily!"

Thor struck Superman sending him through the wall and bouncing off a crystalline pillar, tumbling down a crystal littered ramp before smashing through another wall and falling into the Menagerie.

Superman fired his heat vision, hitting Thors hand causing him to drop Mjolnir. Superman used rising garb, grabbing Thor and flew up before throwing him back into the ground behind him.

"Lets see how long you last without your toy," he activated Fury of Krypton, increasing his strength and attacked Thor with a series of punches pushing him backwards. But the thunderer raised his hand and stopped the final punch, much to the man of steels shock.

"I am more than the God of Thunder," Thor raised his head, his expression was of determination. He pulled Superman forward and head butted him. Then landed a powerful punch to the gut, a mighty uppercut lifting him off the ground and finally a powerful punch to the chest sending Kal-El flying across the room. "I am also the God of Strength!"

Superman picked himself up off the ground and noticed Thor's hammer laying there. He grabbed the handle but couldn't lift it. "What?" He grabbed it with both hands but it didn't budge, his feet were starting to break into the ground.

"Only the worthy may wield Mjolnir." Thor stepped forward. "You could have been worthy once," he raised his hand. Mjolnir flew off the ground and into Thor's hand. "But now you shall feel its Thunder!" He swung the hammer forward, holding onto the strap and forwards. Mjolnir smashed into Supermans face, knocking him on his back.

Superman got up and used his Super Breath to push Thor back. "Wind? I shall show you the elements!" Thor raised his hammer and fired a powerful bolt of lightning, Superman fire his heat vision and the two attacks met. The two attacks pushed against each other in a stalemate until the lightning overpowered the heat vision, striking The High Councillor knocking off his feet.

"Stay down Kryptonian!" Thor warned. "Your rain is at an end."

"No." Superman pushed himself back up. "You can't beat me. I'm Superman!"

"That meant hope once. But now that name stands for oppression and fear." Thor said. "Part of me hoped that you could be reasoned with. But I see now that you are far too gone. It shall all end here."

Superman flew at Thor and swung at him, but Thor blocked the and kicked him before punching him. Superman broke the combo and a wager was made.

"I'm the strongest being on Earth!" Superman snapped.

"I've seen stronger." Thor mocked.

Superman flies at Thor who swings his hammer and flies towards him. Superman throws a punch and Thor swings Mjolnir with both hands. The two attacks met creating a blinding flash of light and when it passes, Superman is thrown back.

Thor fired lighting into the sky, then several blots struck the High Councillor. "This ends now!" Thor activated his super move.

Thor used Mjolnir to uppercut Superman into the air before spinning the hammer in his hand, creating a tornado. Superman swirled around in the vortex helplessly as Thor flew to the top, upper cutting him as he passed making him spin around before bringing his hammer down and knocking him down to the ground. Thor then created an epic thunderstorm visible from space, and gathered the lightning from it. "FOR MIDGARD!" He unleashes a gigantic blast of lightning that struck Superman and blinding light exploded through the tornado.

Superman falls to the ground in defeat, but as he gets up, the portal to the Phantom Zone began to pull him in. He tried to fight it as memories leading to this moment flashed through his mind. Suddenly his spirit seems to be pulled from his body and sucked in, before a creature comes through grabbing him and pulls him through the portal. In the eternal void of the Phantom Zone, Superman drifts in isolation.

Back at the Fortress, Thor stood in triumph, "Victory!" He raised his hammer. "Heimdall! Open the Bifrost!" A brilliant beam of white light came down from the sky onto Thor. The light returns to the sky, taking the Thunder God with it and leaving a rune like pattern burned into the ground.

 **After his victory against the Man of Steel, Thor travelled to Metropolis to find one who had followed him to this world and down on the streets, he found her. Jane Foster, despite the chaos and super powered beings fighting, she had stayed to help those injured, with no concern for her own safety. Thor took Jane to Asgard where he approached his father with a request and Odin agreed. Having seen Janes bravely and selflessness, Odin finally saw her as worthy and using his great power, transforming Jane into a Goddess. Soon after, Thor and Jane were married on Earth, amongst friends, fellow Avengers and Warriors. From that day, they both ruled Asgard together as King and Queen.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the fight. Thor's Super Move was inspired by both Avengers Earths Mightiest Heroes and Thor VS Raiden. Credit for the clash of Lightning VS Heat Vision belongs to Superman VS Thor from Super Power Beat Down. I'm giving everyone a chance to pick who fights next, Just vote on the new poll I have on my Profile. The results of the last poll were: 1st Yang VS Tifa. 2nd was a tie between Ivy VS Orchid and Rogue VS Wonder Woman. 3rd Chun-Li VS Mai Shiranu.**


	7. Danny Phantom

**Disclaimer: I do not own Injustice, DC or any of the characters appearing in this story.**

 **Injustice: Heroes Among Us**

 **Danny Fenton was a normal teenager whos biggest problem was his lack popularity in high school. Then one day, he stepped into his parents experimental Ghost Portal, accidentally activating it and becoming Half Ghost. Though he struggled with his powers at first, with time Danny gained control and became stronger, developing new abilities. He has saved both earth and the Ghost Zone, becoming a legend in both. When Clockwork, the Ghost of Time, showed him a new Earth ruled by a corrupted Superman. Danny knew he had work to do.**

Within the Batcave, Danny Fentom stepped forward and raised his arms. "I'm going Ghost!" White rings appeared around his waist then swept across his body. When they disappeared, he was Danny Phantom in his Doomed Avatar Suit.

At the other side of the arena, Sinestro charges his ring in his yellow power battery. "You will know the meaning of fear."

"Wow, all that yellows tough on the eyes." Danny observed.

"A child?" Sinestro raised an eyebrow. "They send a child to face me. The Insurgency must be truly disparate."

"Who are you calling a child billboard head." Danny snapped. "And the names Danny Phantom."

"A spirit? Interesting. Tell me, can a spirit still die?" Sinestro asked.

Danny narrowed his eyes. "What do you say we skip the snappy banter, and get right to the part where I KICK YOUR BUTT!"

"So be it." Sinestro said.

Danny fired a ghost ray hitting Sinestro and pushing him back. He flew punching him before grabbing him, they both became intangible and phased down into the floor. Sinestro was thrown back up, tangible again and landed on his face as Danny reappeared. He moved in to attack again but Sinestro jumped, using Axe of Terror. Creating an axe construct behind Danny and calling it to him, knocking Danny into the air as it went. Before he could land, Sinestro kicked Danny into the Bat Computer which he bounced off.

As Danny got up Sinestro used Impact event bringing two meteor constructs down on him, but Danny created a ghost shield dome around himself to block it. Sinestro moved in to attack and jumped but Danny jumped back, hitting him with another Ghost ray and knocking him out of the sky. He got back up and used Fear Blast, hitting Danny with a trio of yellow orbs pushing him back.

Danny hit a switch behind him, making the Batmobile fire its missiles at Sinestro, which exploded knocking him to the ground.

Sinestro tries to punch Danny, but he becomes intangible and phases through him. Once behind him Danny becomes tangible again and with a mighty kick, sends Sinestro crashing through the computer and into the cave wall. He then fell down banging off a metal beam, then a large rock, then a platform and another beam before landing on top the Bat sub in the lagoon and bouncing onto the floor.

"I hear you guys get your power from causing fear." Danny said as he floated down. "Gotta say, not seeing anything actually scary."

"Humans and their arrogance," Sinestro said as he stood up. "I see it remains even after death."

Sinestro used Final Shackles, trapping Danny with two ring constructs. He then used his character trait, Become your fears, charging his power and creating a floating sphere construct beside him. Danny got free of his shackles but was blasted by the construct into the air. Sinestro moved in and uppercut him back into the air where he was blasted again, then uppercuted again and blasted once more before the construct faded.

Danny got to his feet and fired blue ice beams from his eyes, freezing Sinestro solid. He flew forward, driving glowing fists into Sinestro, shattering the ice and knocking him on his back Sinesto got up and jumped kicking Danny in the face, but Danny kicked back and starting punching him until Sinestro broke the combo and a wager was made.

"I've had enough of Green!" Sinestro snapped.

"Well here comes the main course!" Danny countered.

Sinestro and Danny flew at each other. Sinestro formed a force field around him as he flew while Danny took flight firing Ghost Rays from both hands. The two attacks met creating a blinding flash of light and when it passes, Danny was thrown back.

"Okay, pictured that going differently in my head." Danny got to his feet.

"Is it sinking in?" Sinestro asked. "You can't win."

Danny raised both hands creating a large Ecto energy ball and threw it at Sinestro, it exploded on contact and knocked him on his back. Danny moved into attack again but Sinestro grabbed Danny, laughing as spider limb constructs sprout from his back, stabbing the Hafa before tossing him away. Danny got up and fired more ghost rays but Sinestro jumped over them hit him his Fear blast.

Sinestro used his super move. He stunned Danny with a shield construct before creating a portal and pulling him through it and into outer space. Sinestro grasped two asteroids with his power and smashed them into Danny, before creating a laser cannon construct and blasting him back to Earth.

Sinestro landed, "Afraid yet boy?" But to his shock, he sensed no fear.

"That all you've got?" Danny cracked his knuckles. "Cause I'm just getting started."

"Impossible," his eyes widened. "How can you not be afraid?"

"Afraid of what, you?" Danny mocked. "Hate to break it to you, but I fight Ghosts everyday. And some of them are actually scary. You, not so much."

Danny threw another exploding ecto ball, hitting Sinestro and knocking him down. As he moved in Sinestro got up and used Impact Event, a meteor construct fell on Danny followed by a second one and bounced him into the air. Danny recovered and fired ice beams to freeze Sinestro again. He moved in and as Sinestro broke free of the Ice, Danny uppercuted him into the air before jumping after and blasting him with another Ghost Ray knocking him into the dirt.

Danny kicked Sinestro knocking him backwards into the elevator, denting the wall. Danny jumped in after him as the door closed, dents were appearing on the elevator from the fighting inside as it went up. Danny punched Sinestro twice before slamming him into the elevator wall denting it, the throwing him face first at the other wall, denting it and breaking the window. The elevator reached the crime lab and the doors broke off as Sinestro was kicked out of the elevator.

Danny walked out slowly, "I'm starting to see why the Green Lanterns fired you."

With and angry yell Sinestro fired his Fear Blasts but Danny put up a Ghost shield to block them. He jumped into the air and dived down punching Sinestro before phasing through him again and hitting him with another Ecto Ball.

"Times up." Danny used his super move. He flies at Sinestro pushing him back, then creates three duplicates of himself. One repeatedly flies by, hitting Sinestro with an energy strike each time. The second throws an energy ball at his feet which exploded, sending Sinestro into the air. The third fired ice beams from his eyes, that froze Sinestro in a block of ice. The three duplicates merged with the real Danny who flew up and unleashed a Ghostly Wail, shattering the ice and sending Sinestro crashing into the ground.

Sinestro got to his feet only to fall to his knees in defeat.

Danny stood victoriously, "Maybe the super villain thing isn't your calling, you ever think of a career in the fast food industry? With that ring, could make all the food yourself."

"No," Sinestro snarled. "I will not be beaten by a child!" He fired a beam from his ring. Danny split into two Phantoms and the beam missed. They both flew at Sinestro who kept blasting, then merged into one in front of the villain. Sinestro tried to blast him again but a hole opened up in Danny's chest and the blast went through, it closed up leaving no trace.

"My turn." Danny grabbed Sinestros wrist and shocked him with a Ghost Stinger, before turning him intangible and shoving him down into the ground, before making him tangible again. Sinestro was trapped with only his head and hand above the ground. Before he could recover, Danny pulled the ring off his finger.

"NO!" Sinestro shouted as his uniform faded away.

"Not so tough without your jewellery are you?" Danny mocked.

"You insolent little brat!" Sinestro snapped. "I swear I shall hunt you down and you will know horror worse than your darkest night-" He was cut off when Danny kicked him un the face, knocking him out.

"Seesh, guys almost as bad as the Box Ghost." Danny cast an uneasy eye at the yellow power ring. "This is actually pretty creepy. Luckily," he reached behind his back and pulled out the Fenton Thermos. "I've got something made for holding creepy things." He dropped the ring into the thermos. "Much better." He took out a key and pressed a button, moments later the Specter Speeder floated down. "I'm sure the cops will find you and dig you out, eventually." With that he entered the Specter Speeder and flew away.

 **After a long and difficult battle, Danny emerged victorious against Superman and freed the Earth from his Regime. As a reward for his actions, Clockwork used great power to a secret advanced headquarters for Danny, that only he could allow entry to, so he could monitor and respond to threats. But as Danny looked at the Statue of him in front of city hall, he realised that he could no longer do this alone, and reached out to his friends and allies. With Sam, Tucker, Danni, Valerie, Frostbite and Wulf he formed a team of his own, and from the Phantom Phortress, they would protect both Earth and the Ghost Zone.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it. If anyones wondering why I picked Danny to Fight Sinestro, I figured it would be fun for a different kind of green to kick Sinestros ass. I'd like to give special thanks to Just Q who came up with the name Phantom Phortress, I never would have thought of something that awesome.**


	8. She-Hulk

**Disclaimer: I do not own Injustice, DC or any of the characters appearing in this story.**

 **Injustice: Heroes Among Us**

 **Jennifer Walters was a shy, small town lawyer, until a one day she was mortally wounded and received a fateful blood transfusion from her cousin Bruce Banner, the Incredible Hulk, which saved her life and transformed her into the Sensational She-Hulk. Not only did this give her power, it brought out her true self, and her professional and personal life became magnitudes better. She-Hulk has been a member of many super hero teams, The Fantastic Four, the Mighty Avengers, Defenders, The incredible Hulks, Heroes for Hire, Fantastic Force, and the Lady Liberators. Now she takes the law into her own hands to stop Superman and bring down the Regime.**

On the streets of Gotham City, She-Hulk stepped forward in her sexy black lawyer suit with short skirt, nylons and heels, carrying a briefcase. She opens it, and took out her Gamma Gauntlets. "Jennifer Walters for the defence."

On the other side of the street, Red Son Wonder Woman received her lasso. "Athena guide me."

The two powerful and beautiful women faced each other.

"What are you?" Diana asked. "Some kind of troll?"

"No troll could ever look this good." She-Hulk replied. "I'm a lawyer, and your just another criminal."

"How dare you!" Wonder Woman snapped. "I am Diana, Princess of Themsycira. I have brought order to Man's World."

"Order through fear and murder." She-Hulk shot back. "No different from any crime lord, except you deluded yourself into thinking your still the good guys."

Diana narrowed her eyes, "You should have stayed on your own Earth."

"And miss this party? Now on your life." Jen laughed.

She-Hulk rushed forward punching Wonder Woman in the face before jumping and bringing both Gamma Gauntlets down on her, knocking her down. Diana got up and grabbed Jen and punched her in the face, before spinning her around and throwing her behind her. She moved in to press her advantage but She-Hulk grabbed the dumpster, swinging it around and knocking Wonder Woman off her feet. Jen brought her fists together sending a green energy wave at the recovering Wonder Woman, knocking her down again. She moved in but Diana got up and used Amazon Uppercut, punching Jen in to the air, before punching her mid air to knock her back. Wonder Woman threw her Tiara but She-Hulk blocked it, so she jumped and flew down at her with Amazonian Smash. But Jen moved forward to avoid it.

With a kick form her powerful legs, She-Hulk knocked Wonder Woman into the chemical tank which exploded, sending her flying into the air. She bounces off and building and an electric sign, before smashing through a stone gargoyle and finally a water tower to land on the roof.

She-Hulk jumped up after her, "These legs aren't just for show you know."

"Your strong," Diana admitted as she got up. "But strength alone isn't enough."

She grabbed the Bat Signal, tearing it off its hinges and threw it at She-Hulk, knocking her off her feet.

Diana used Lasso Grab, she threw out her golden lasso, catching She-Hulk and pulled her towards her before catching her. "Face it, your done." With that she threw She-hulk to the ground, before switching to her sword and shield.

"Oh no," Jen got up and her Gamma Gauntlets glowed brightly increasing their power. "I'm just getting started."

Wonder Woman threw her shield, hitting Jen then hitting her again as it returned to her hand. She moved in and slashed her with her sword before slamming her shield in her, pushing Jen back. She-Hulk punched the ground, sending energy along the ground the knocked Diana into the air. She moved in jumped as Diana got up, kicking her in the face before bringing her fists together, blasting her off her feet with another energy wave.

Wonder Woman got up and knocked down the water tower next to her which fell on She-Hulk as she charged. Diana saw an opportunity and moved in to use her super move. But Jen got up and jumped just in time to avoid her strike, she clasps her hands together and slams them on the ground, creating an energy pulse around her, stunning Wonder Woman. The Gamma Gauntlets glow returned to normal and Jen pressed her advantage and began punching Wonder Woman repeatedly before she broke the combo and a wager was made.

Diana took a fighting stance, "We bring law and order."

She-Hulk punched her palm, "Today, I'm the law."

Wonder Woman flies forward while She-Hulk charges with her fists pulled back. They both thrust their fists forward and the collision creates a blinding flash of light and when it passes, Wonder Woman is thrown back.

She-Hulk moved into attack but Diana switched back to her lasso and twirled it around herself, knocking Jen into the air before Diana kicked her into the flying helicopter which she bounced off of and back onto the roof. Jen got up and jumped, kicking Wonder Woman in face before slamming both fists down on her head.

Jen kicked Diana off the roof and into a wall, where she was then hit by a wrecking ball. She then fell onto a train track, getting up just time to be hit by a oncoming train which derails, smashing through a neon sign and crashing in the ally where Diana falls to the ground.

She-Hulk jumped off the roof and landed on the street. "Maybe that train knocked some sense into you."

"You are the one who needs sense," Diana got to her feet. "We eliminated war, crime and made the world safe."

"Taking the law into your own hands is one thing. But you made yourself judge, jury and executioner." Jen said.

"We did what we had to." Diana shot back. "Mans so called law was flawed and corrupted."

"I'll admit, the system doesn't always work and sometimes you just need to go around it," she narrowed her eyes at the Amazon. "But there are lines we don't cross."

"Then you are weak," Diana spat out.

"Hulks don't do weak," Jen smirked.

Diana threw several punches but She-Hulk blocked them, then grabs her, throws her on the ground before stomping her heel on her, then kicked her across the ground.

Seeing that Diana would never surrender, She-Hulk used her super move.

She-Hulk punched Wonder Woman through the air, she fell towards a court house and smashes through the doors. Jen enters seconds later and grabs a giant gavel out of one of the statues hands As Diana stands up, Jen strikes her repeatedly with the gavel before slamming it down on her. She-Hulk grabs her with one hand and tosses her into the air, pulls back the gavel and hits her so hard, it shatters and Wonder Woman is sent flying out of the court house.

Wonder Woman lands back in the streets, she gets up only to fall to her knees in defeat.

"Court is adjourned." With that She-Hulk walked away in triumph. Later she was sunbathing on the beach, wearing sunglasses and a purple two piece bikini that left very little to the imagination.

 **Though the battle was long, She-Hulk was victorious was against Superman and with his defeat, the Regime fell. Jennifer assisted Batman in rounding up the last of Superman's followers, then it was time for her to return to her own Earth. But once she arrived, she discovered a massive amount of money had been transferred into her account. In her apartment she found a note attached to a Baterang which read "Thank You." Jennifer used the money to start her own law firm, to represent both civilians and superheroes.** **She-Hulk believed in the law and she would continue to fight for it, both as a lawyer and a super hero.**


	9. Eddie Riggs

**For those of you who have never played the game Brutal Legend, its awesome and I highly recommend playing it. Check out trailers and videos on You Tube. Our Hero Eddie Riggs, is voiced by the one and only Jack Black. If your playing but haven't finished the game yet, there are a few spoilers here so read on or wait, its your choice.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Injustice, DC or any of the characters appearing in this story.**

 **Injustice: Heroes Among Us**

 **Eddie Riggs was the worlds greatest roadie and had heavy metal in his soul. Then an accident summoned the fire beast Ormagoden, who sent him to the past and to a land in need. There Eddie helped build an army, found love, unlocked the secrets of the Titans and even the truth of his family. Son of Rignarock hero of the rebellion, and Succoria former Emperor of the Tainted Coil. Half demon, all Roadie. Armed his mothers axe, the Separator and the guitar, Clementine, Eddie Riggs freed one world from tyranny. Now he sets out to save another.**

In front of Wayne Manor, the Druid Plow speeds in before skidding to a stop. Eddie leaps out and tosses his cigarette. He draws his axe, the Separator. "Time to break the chains!"

From the other side, Billy Batson ran forwards before shouting, "SHAZAM!" A powerful bolt of lightning stuck him and in flash of light he becomes Regime Shazam.

"Whoa," Eddie blinked, "when they told me you were a just a kid, I didn't know they meant literally."

"I'm no kid!" Shazam snapped. "I'm the Champion of magic. I have powers of the gods."

"Oh yeah? Well I have the power," he raises his axe above his head. "Of Metal!"

"Metal? Wait," Shazam narrowed his eyes. "Theres something off about you. Your, not normal."

"Says the kid who just skipped puberty in lightning bolt?" Eddie raised an eyebrow but then chuckled, "But your not wrong." He opened his eyes which had turned yellow, his skin turned red and a pair of bat wings sprouted from his back.

"Whoa!" Shazam blinked. "What are you?"

"I'm a roadie." Eddie said. "But if your asking about the wings, I got from my Mom."

The Wisdom of Solomon allowed Billy to figure it out. "Your half demon. Like Raven."

"Don't know who that is, but I'll take your word for it." Eddie shrugged.

"Your mom was a demon." Billy's eyes widened. "Your dad did it with a demon? Gross."

"HEY!" Eddie snapped. "Shut up about my mom!"

"Fine. But if your with the insurgency, I'm taking you down." Shazam declared.

Eddie smirked. "Then I'll tell you the same thing I said last time I brought down an evil army." He raised his axe, "Bring on the Impalement!"

Shazam charged, hitting Eddie with two quick punches followed by kick that knocked Eddie off his feet. He gets up and jumps back, grabbing the motorcycle and throwing it at Shazam, it explodes knocking him to the ground. Eddie strums his guitar and uses Fire Cord. A jet of flame fires from the ground beneath Shazam as he stands up knocking him into the air before he falls again. Shazam got up and threw a bolt of Zeus, striking Eddie and knocking him back. He charges ahead, jumping and driving his knee into Eddies face before grabbing him and slamming him on his knee while calling down a lightning bolt, zapping Eddie before tossing him away.

As Eddie got to his feet Shazam used Atlas Tornado, he flies headfirst at Eddie, spinning while covered in lightning. But Eddie extends his wings, flying into the air letting him pass under him. Eddie landed and used Earthsaker, creating a shockwaves that knocked Shazam face first into the dirt.

With a mighty swing of his axe, Eddie hit Shazam with such force he flew through the Manor wall as well as three stories before skidding against the roof. He then crashed through a stone tower before falling through the roof and into the Great room.

Eddie entered the Great room moments later. "I was taking it easy on you cause your just a kid. But I see that was a bad idea. So no more Mr nice Roadie." He uses the Battle Cry, his axe, guitar, armbands and shoes glow orange, boosting his attack power. Shazam uses Solomon's Judgment, calling down and catching lightning in his hands to augment his punches.

They charged at each other. Eddie struck Shazam with his axe but Shazam retaliated with two strong punches. He blocked the third before head butting Shazam and slashing him twice with his axe before swinging it upwards knocking Shazam into the air and kicking him away before he hit the ground. Eddie charged and raised his axe above his head to bring it down on Billy, but Shazam used advancing Mercury Storm becoming lightning, surging past Eddie and avoiding his attack before reappearing behind him and his hand surge with lightning as he used his super move.

Shazam hits Eddie with an uppercut sending him into the stratosphere, stopping in a thunderstorm as Shazam caught up to him. He hits Eddie with two powerful punches before elbowing him in the back knocking him downwards. Shazam grabs Eddie's leg and spins him around rapidly before throwing him towards the ground which he struck with great force.

Shazam landed called "SHAZAM!" A lightning bolt came down , turning him back to Billy Batson, before a second blot turned him into Shazam again.

Eddie shook his head as he got up, "You like lightning huh?" he grabbed his guitar. "Try some of mine!" he strums his guitar, firing a bolt of lightning hitting Shazam and making him step back, followed by three more bolts. Eddie charged forward and once he was close enough he preformed a power slide, created bursts of fire and knocking Shazam off his feet. Shazam got up and jumped over Eddie landing behind him and threw a bolt of Zeus, but the roadie ducked to avoid it. He turned and struck Shazam repeatedly before Billy broke the combo and a wager was made.

"You can't beat Earth's Mightiest mortal." Shazam declared.

"Then I'll just kick _your_ ass." Eddie countered.

Shazam flies forward with a lightning charged fist while Eddie's wings appear and he flies ahead with his axe ready. The two attacks collide creating a blinding flash of light and when it passes Shazam is thrown back.

Eddie flies over, closing the distance between them and head butts Shazam before kicking him in the chest. Shazam jumps over Eddie and punches through the wall and into the library where he smashed through three bookshelves followed by the wall outside where he smashed through a stone tower. Then through a window into a room where he ploughed through the floor before smashing through a balcony landing back outside.

Shazam appeared as he got up to attack but Eddie kicked him into the stone fountain which he bounced off. Before he hit the ground Eddie swung his axe upward knocking him into the air again before swinging downwards knocking Shazam into the dirt. The roadie charged forward as Shazam got up, he tried to kick him but Eddie jumped over him. He jumped again grabbing the stone gargoyle and threw it at Shazam smashing into him knocking him away.

"Funs over kid." Eddie said. "Now how about you calm down and we talk this out? I don't wanna hurt you. I heard know what happened to Superman, but hes crossed the line so much he cant even see it anymore."

"Superman saved the world!" Shazam said. "We made people safe and the bad guys got what they deserved."

"You don't believe that anymore than I do." Eddie accused. "I can hear it in your voice. Power or not your still a kid, I know you were scared and bullied into this. But look at all that's happened. You don't need the wisdom of whoever to tell you this isn't right."

"Shut up! What Superman says goes and if you can't get in line, then your done!" With that he threw a bolt of Zues, striking Eddie. Followed by Herculean might, he grabbed Eddie, jumped and turned in turned while summoning a bolt of lightning. He let go and it struck Eddie making him bounce off the ground. He moved to attack again but Eddie grabbed Shazam, sprouting his wings and flew upwards. He let go of him before flying down, driving both feet into him and smashing him into the floor.

Seeing he can't get through to the misguided hero with words, Eddie uses his super move.

He plays a solo and their both teleported to Bladehenge, the Ironheade army is shown cheering from the stage. Eddie flies into the air and lands atop the Rock Crusher. He strums his guitar and the eyes light up before a Stonehenge like circle rises around Shazam, trapping him. A Gigantic sword descends into the ring and onto the Shazam. They're both brought back to the front of the Manor and Shazam gets up only to fall to his knees in defeat.

Eddie seethed his axe. "Rock can heal, but some times it hurts." He grabbed his guitar and played it, the Druid Plow appeared before him.

Eddie waked towards it but a blast of lightning struck his back knocking him down. "ARGH! Sneak attack, not cool." He rolled over and held up his axe to block the lightning Shazam was firing at him. He walked forward, keeping up the attack and Eddie tried to think of a plan. He saw Clementine on the ground next to him and he flashed back to Billy's earlier transformation. "Lets do this." he grabbed his guitar and got to his feet.

"That all you got!" Eddie challenged. "Your gonna need bigger lightning then that!"

"You want it, you got it!" Shazam ceased his attack and flew in front of Eddie. "SHAZAM!" he called down the giant lightning bolt.

Eddie raised Clementine above his head, intercepting the lightning. The guitar surged with the magic lightning, "Right back at cha!" He struck a cord and the lightning fired from the guitar striking Shazam, transforming him back to Billy Batson who fell out of the air and landed on his butt.

"What?" Billy looked at himself in shock.

Eddie placed Clementine on his back and held his axe in one hand while grabbing Billy by shirt with the other and lifted him off the ground. The roadie looked the young boy right in the eyes, "Heroes, don't kill."

"SHAZ-" Billy was cut off when Eddie banged the side of his axe on his head , knocking him out.

"But they will knock your ass out." Eddie shrugged before carrying him over and dropping him in the passenger seat. "I'm sure Bats has a nice cell for you to take a time out." With that he engaged the turbo and the Druid Plow sped away.

 **After defeating Superman and freeing the people, Eddie chose to explore this new time. He soon came upon a cave that felt some how familiar. Upon entering, he found an abandoned camp but it had clearly been lived in decades ago. Eddie realised this was the cave His parents had lived in after coming to this time, and the place where he was born. Suddenly, his axe began to glow and before him appeared the spirit of Succoria, his mother. She knew of his adventures and how he had freed the people. Succoria told her son that she was proud of the man he had become and was more worthy of the her axe than she ever was and to wield it well. She told him she loved him before her spirit passed on. Finally meeting the mother he never knew. Eddie used his belt buckle, the idol of Ormagoden, to return to Bladehenge and the life he had built for himself.**


	10. Erza Scarlett

**Disclaimer: I do not own Injustice, DC or any of the characters appearing in this story.**

 **Injustice: Heroes Among Us**

 **Erza Scarlet endured much suffering as a slave in the Tower of Heaven. But one day she awakened the magical power within herself and she led the other slaves to victory over their captors. Erza soon found her new family, the Fairy Tail Guild. As she grew, so did her power and reputation, Titania soon became the strongest woman in the whole guild. Brave, strong and fierce, yet kind and warm, Erza will defend her friends with every ounce of the strength and every weapon in her arsenal.**

On the island of Themsycira Erza Scarlett stepped forward in her Hearts Kreuz Armor. Her body shined and when it passed she was in her Black Wing Armor. "I will defeat my enemies."

Across from her Regime Wonder Woman is given her golden lasso from a Goddess. "Athena guide me." She floats off the ground ready for battle.

"You command this Amazon army?" Erza asked.

"I am Diana, Princess of Themsycira." She said. "Who are you?"

"I am Titania Erza, Fairy Tail wizard and I am her to stop you." Erza pointed her sword at her. "You were once a protector of this world, but you've strayed from the side of right.

"You claim to know what is right?" Diana mocked. "You know nothing of this world."

"I know the tragedies that this world has seen." Erza closed her eyes. "But none of it excuses the atrocities you have committed!"

"I do not need to defend mine or the Regimes actions to you." Diana snapped.

Erza opened her eyes, full of determination and raised her sword. "Then then you'll just defend yourself."

Wonder Woman narrowed her eyes. "Then you shall die here."

Diana threw her tiara, striking Erza and making her stumble. But Erza recovered quickly and dashed forward, swinging her blade and slashing Diana multiple times. But Diana kicked her back and used Amazonion Uppercut, knocking Erza into the air and flying in to strike her again in mid air. Erza got up and reequipped into her Piercing Armor, dashing forward and striking Diana with her Jousting Lance, knocking her backwards. Diana got up as Erza reequipped back and used Lasso Grab, catching Erza in her lasso and pulling her forward before punching her into the air.

Erza got up and reequipped into her Sea Empress Armor. She drove her sword into the ground, sending water stream towards under woman and once in was under her a geyser blasted her into the air. Erza jumped and slashed her with her sword, knocking Wonder Woman to the ground. Erza moved in to attack again but Diana used Lasso Spin, knocking her into the air then kicks her into the statue which she bounces off. Erza gets up and jumps, grabbing a stone lion head and throwing it at Wonder Woman who uses Bracelets of Submission to block it. She then used Amazonian Smash, flying into the air and charging down into Erza fist first then upper cut her into the air.

Diana then switched to her sword and shield to fight. While Erza reequipped to her Black Wing Armor.

Erza hit Wonder Woman with a Moon Flash pushing her back then reequipped into her Piercing Armor for a charge attack but Diana jumped over her and then threw her shield hitting Erza in the back as she reequipped. Erza jumped, kicking Wonder Woman in the face and began slashing her repeatedly until she breaks the combo and a wager was made.

Diana took a fighting stance, "You fight like an Amazon."

Erza reequipped into her Purgatory Armor and gripped her mace, "I fight like a Fairy Tail Wizard!"

Wonder Woman flies forward while Erza charges, dragging her mace behind her. Diana thrusts both fists forward and Erza swings her mace. The two attacks met creating a blinding flash of light and when it passes, Erza was thrown back.

"Stay down!" Diana warned. "You are out matched."

"Your right." Erza shakily got to her knees. "You surpass me in strength, speed and durability." She grit her teeth, used her sword to steady herself and forced herself to stand, "But I have something you don't, conviction." She reequipped into her Giants Armor, armed with the Spear of Ha-Ja. "And I will not fall today!"

Erza stuck Wonder Woman repeatedly before stepping back and raised her hand, a red magic circle appeared over her head and multiple swords rained down on her. Erza pressed her advantage and threw her spear, which knocked Diana on her back before reappearing in Erzas hand.

As soon as Diana stood up, Erza struck her, sending her flying backwards, smashing into a statue before falling down stairs with the broken statue head falling after her. She crashed into a basin of hot coals, before falling through multiple tree branches and finally hitting the port right before the head of the statue falls on her.

Erza caught up to her, "Do you yield?"

Diana got to her feet. "An Amazon never surrenders."

"And a hero does not punish the innocent." Erza pointed her spear at her.

"We do what is necessary." Diana said. "We brought peace and order to a world of chaos."

"You brought tyranny and suppression," Erza shot back. "If you truly cannot recognise that, that you truly fallen from grace."

"I am Queen of the Amazons! I will lead my people victory!" She declared.

"You are mistaken," Erza reequipped into her Flame Empress Armor. "Because your rein ends here"

She rushed forward slashing Wonder Woman with her flaming sword before blasting her with a burst of fire from the blade. Diana kicked Erza before backhanding her with her shield. She ten grabbed her, punched her in the face and spun her around before tossing Erza behind her. Diana threw her shield but Erza jumped over it, requiping into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and fired multiple swords at Diana knocking her on her back.

Wonder Woman got up and rushed in to use her supermove, But Erza reequipped into her Adamantine Armor and her shields blocked the attack. Titania seized the opening and used her own super move.

Erza palm struck Wonder Woman in the chest, stunning her and pushing her backwards. She reequipped into her Clear Heart Clothing and her Katana, the Spectral Sword Crimson Blossom. She gripped it with both hands and her guild mark glowed red. Back on Tenrou island the great tree began to glow, sending its divine power to Erza. She leapt into the air and as she moved a giant mass of magic followed her. Erza let out a war cry as she pulled back her sword and approached Wonder Woman. Titania swung her sword, striking Diana and hitting her with all the magic power of Fairy Tail and blasting her off her feet. Wonder Woman got up only to fall to her knees, defeated.

Erza requips into her Hearts Kreuz armor and raises her hand in the fairy tail sign, "No one can defeat Fairy Tail!" The scene fades to later in the Fairy Tail Guild Hall where Erza sat at a table eating strawberry cake and looking at a job request.

 **Upon defeating the Regime, Erza was visited by the spirit of Hippolyta, mother of Diana and former Queen of Themyscaira. She thanked Erza for preventing her people from being used as tools of war. Erza reminded Hippolyta of her daughter before she lost her way. She presented Erza with a new armor, one like no other, Hera's Strength. Returning to her own universe, her new armor boosted her power to levels she never imagined. She defeated dark mages, monsters, demons and armies with ease. Titania Erza soon joined the ranks of the Ten Wizard Saints.**


End file.
